halofandomcom-20200222-history
Usze 'Taham
[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/usze-taham Halo Waypoint, Universe - Usze 'Taham] |weight= |weapons= *Covenant Carbine *Plasma Rifle *Particle Beam Rifle |equipment= *Sangheili Personal Energy Shield *Assault Harness *Flashlight |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era=*9th Age of Reclamation *Great Schism |types= |notable= |affiliation=*Covenant Empire *Covenant Separatists *Swords of Sanghelios |hideb=true }} Usze ‘Taham is a Sangheili fleet security officer of the Fleet of Retribution‘s Special Warfare Group.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=thesoundofsack Bungie.net: The Tru7h About Co-Op in Halo 3] During the Great Schism, he assisted the Covenant Separatists in eliminating the Covenant Loyalists. Biography Early life Usze was born in Bothaes, in the wilderness of Qivro.Halo: Hunters in the Dark, page 100 Although Usze was born into a respected merchant family in the state of 'Taham, he was fathered by Toha 'Sumai, one of the prominent swordfighters of this age. Toha mated with Usze's mother, a privilege granted by being a Swordsman, and Usze was raised by his mother and her husband. Usze graduated with honors from the top war college in the Iruiru region of Yermo, Sanghelios, a distinction he shares with Rtas 'Vadum. Military career Shortly after receiving his first post within the Covenant Navy, on the Fleet of Faithful Ardor, he was offered a place on the San'Shyuum Honor Guard, but he declined citing "lack of practical experience." In truth, he had no desire to be part of a largely ceremonial unit, and at the end of his third combat tour, Usze 'Taham again refused the post, even though his superiors warned him such behavior could be misinterpreted as apostasy. Since that time, Usze has evaded countless punitive actions, as well as at least two assassination attempts, and served with distinction for two additional tours before the Great Schism. Following the dissolution of the Covenant, he was approached by the Sangheili Ascetics to become one of their liaisons within the Covenant Navy. He eventually became a liaison to the United Nations Space Command. Appearance Usze wears an Assault Harness, with a dark crimson color similar to standard Special Operations Sangheili in Halo: Reach, but, rather than being dark purple, it is more similar in shade to the armor of Covenant vehicles or ships. This different color variant of the Assault Harness most likely indicates 'Taham's high rank. Like most other Sangheili in service to the Covenant military, 'Taham removed the "-ee" suffix from his name following the disbandment of the Covenant. Trivia *Usze 'Taham is the fourth playable character in Halo 3 Co-op. However, neither Usze nor N'tho 'Sraom, the third playable character in co-op, are seen in cutscenes. *Claret, the color of Usze's armor, is not available to players. The color looks remarkably similar to that of the paint scheme on a Spectre or Revenant. **Usze's claret armor is unique, being claret where other Assault Elites have blue armor. *When he activates his flashlight, the light is simply projected with no point of origin, as no visible flashlight is on his shoulder. This also applies to N’tho ‘Sraom. *Both Usze 'Taham and N'tho 'Sroam appear to holster weapons backwards on their legs. This is most apparent with the Needler, with the side that has the protruding needles opposite the direction of other Elite models. Gallery One Spartan and Three Sangheilis.jpg|From the left to the right, Usze 'Taham, Thel 'Vadam, John-117 and N'tho 'Sraom in Halo 3. Three Elites.jpg|'Taham and his comrades on the offensive. Usze ‘Taham and N’tho ‘Sraom.jpg|'Taham (right), along with 'Sraom (left). Appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' Sources Category:Playable Characters Category:Sangheili characters